The Warrior and the Soldier
by Geek Warrior
Summary: Sif is on Midgard with Thor and the Avengers preparing for the arrival of Gallactus (the Destroyer of Worlds). While there she finds herself falling for Captain America. Rated M for possible future chapters. This is my first fan fiction so please read and review!


**The Warrior and the Soldier**

Sif has been sent to aid Thor and the Avengers on Midgard against the impending approach of Gallactus the destroyer of worlds. Gallactus' approach is a mere month away and everyone at Avengers tower is preparing. Some feel that it is foolish to even try and fight the all-powerful being. It would be much wiser to flee, but Thor would not let his second home with his friends and his Midgardian lover come to any harm. Loyal Sif, Warrior Goddess would not let Thor go into battle without her and so as has been for centuries she is at his side facing uncertain odds.

Sif is at Avengers tower practicing with Captain America Steve Rogers. He refuses a sword and fights with only his shield. She laughs at the foolishness of his choice. But she soon finds him to be a most formidable opponent. She lunges at him with her sword, he deftly blocks her attack and knocks her to the ground with a quick blow from his shield. She wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure your not Asgardian?" she says. He stands over her grinning. "I am a super soldier created to be a weapon. I am America's greatest defender and I am the ender of wars. Surely I could best a maiden with a simple sword and shield". Steve said this knowing full well he was going to be unleashing the bezerker rage of one of Asgard's finest and that's just what he wanted. Sif leapt to her feet "I am a 600 year old warrior goddess trained since childhood to protect my homeland. I have sparred daily with the greatest warriors the realms have ever known. I have sent so many souls to Hel that your simple Midgardian mind couldn't even fathom it. Let's fight!"

SIf and Steve brawl for a very long time. They are surprisingly well matched. SIf is throughly enjoying battling someone new and so challenging. She particularly likes how he seems to always bring out the best in her fighting skills. Even if it includes him insulting her into a bezerker rage. Steve finally knocks Sif's sword from her hand and captures her into a corner. He beams with pride "it seems I am victorious my lady". "Not quite" Sif replies. Sif scuttles up the wall, flips and lands behind him with her hand gripping the side of his face and her arm across his neck poised in position to snap his neck. "You have been conquered!" she announces. I am a Goddess I am war! she thinks proudly to herself. As she was lost in her thoughts Steve sweeps his foot across Sif's boots causing her to lose her footing. Before she hits the floor he catches her in his arms and kisses her passionately. Sif was completely caught off guard but something about his kiss just seemed so right. They had been spending a lot of time together and had grown quite close. "Would you like to come to my apartment for dinner this evening? You have made me work up quite an appetite." he said with a grin. I would love to and I will bring a bottle of the Midgardian sparkling wine that I have grown so fond of." "Then it's a date! I will see you tonight." he replies as he exits the training room.

As Sif was gathering her weapons she thinks to herself how she hasn't felt this strong of an attraction to a man since Loki. But Loki was dead and the only other man she ever cared about was with his Midgardian lover. It's time to move on she tells herself and there was something about Steve that she found irresistible. Not to mention that this realm was possibly coming to an end in a mere month's time. Suddenly Sif snaps up from her thoughts she's just realizing she doesn't have anything to wear for her date!

The only clothes Sif has with her besides her armor and leathers was a t-shirt, a pair of dirty jeans, some lingerie and a trench coat. There was no time to go shopping. I know she thought! Sif rushed over to the intercom. Pepper Potts answered "why hello Sif what can I do for our honored guest?" "I need something to wear! Do you have a pair of those ridiculous tall shoes you wear and a dress I could borrow? I have a date." asks Sif. "Of course anything for you SIf! I'll send something right up!" A few minutes later a woman knocks at the door to Sif's room and hands her a small box. Sif thanks the woman and quickly opens the box. Inside is a beautiful sleek black dress and a pair of the fashionable Midgardian shoes called stilettos. Sif hurries and puts on the dress but it is much too small for her muscular frame. Fortunately the shoes fit her perfectly. Sif decides to wear her trench coat over her lingerie with the stilettos. It will have to do. Sif heads off with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes.

Sif arrives at Steve's room. Steve opens the door and greets her with a warm kiss to her cheek. "May I take your coat?" he offers. "Actually I'm a bit chilly maybe I'll remove it later." she answers. Sif looks around the room there is a candlelit table set for two with food and a beautiful bouquet of roses. "It smells delicious did you make all this?" she asks. "Of course I did. Do you think I'm only good at fighting?" He teases as he pulls out her chair for her. "So tell me how did you become what was it you said, a super soldier?" Sif asks. Steve tells her "I wanted to protect my homeland from the great evils of the Axis powers during World War two. I was just a skinny boy who everyone thought was too weak and puny to fight in combat. So I underwent a special procedure and trained to become who I am today. I would do anything for my country my home, the ones I love. That's why I have dedicated my life to being a super soldier." Steve answers. "Your turn now how did you become a Warrior Goddess?" Steve asks. SIf smiled "You and I are much alike. I too have dedicated my life to protecting my home and my loved ones. In Asgard it is completely unheard of for a woman to become a warrior. Woman are seen as the weaker sex. My parents tried to persuade me to take a different path but I could not see myself as anything but a warrior. I trained hard and swore an oath to be a protector of Asgard and it's people." SIf and Steve talked for hours sharing their tales of their battles and great wars. Finally Steve decides to change the subject. "Would you like to hear some Earth music?" he asks. "I'd love to" she smiled. Steve puts on a Harry James record. Sif had never heard anything like it. After the record was over Steve asked Sif what she thought. "I thought it was beautiful!" she exclaimed. "This was my favorite record when I was in the war" he said, "Everyone thinks it is so old fashioned now". "Sometimes you feel so out of place" he said. "Trust me, I know the feeling. "Try being on a whole new planet!" she said grinning, "but you adjust and adapt and meet people who make your new place feel like home." "You're absolutely right" he said as he reached out and stroked her hand gently. Sif began to notice that she had become unbearably hot in more ways than ones. "Would you help me remove my coat? she asked. Steve being the gentleman that he was leapt up behind her to help her out of her it. SIf unbuttoned the coat and as Steve was sliding it down her shoulders he realized she only had on a pair of lacy black panties and a bra. Taking the hint he began to kiss her shoulders and neck as the coat slid to the floor. Sif turned her head and smirked at him. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.


End file.
